(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a methacrylic resin composition having excellent impact resistance and antistatic property.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Methacrylic resins have heretofore been used for parts of illuminated advertising articles and the exterior parts of vehicles and the like wherein the inherent excellent properties of methacrylic resins, such as high transparency, good weatherability, easy processability, and high heat resistance, are utilized.
In these fields of application, however, there is a demand for the elimination of the defects of methacrylic resins such as cracking due to insufficient impact resistance and the accumulation of a covering of dust and the like caused by electrostaticity.
A methacrylic resin composition in which the foregoing defects are eliminated and the inherent properties of methacrylic resins are retained has not been proposed up to now.